1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer peripheral device, and more particularly to a flash memory device with rotary cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the fast development of the electrical domain, flash memory is currently used in variety of apparatus including digital cellular phone, digital camera, PC card, and digital setup box or inner controller for notebook computer. In the meantime, a USB interface plays a role of plug and play between a computer and a flash memory device. The computer could read data stored in the flash memory device through such USB interface or could record necessary data on the flash memory device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,544 B2 discloses a conventional flash memory device which comprises a main body with a USB interface projecting from a front end of the main body, and a cover rotatable relative to the main body. The main body comprises a pair of hinge protuberances on opposite surfaces thereof. The cover comprises a pair of parallel plate members defining a pair of hinge holes for receiving the hinge protuberances, so that the cover can be rotatable around the hinge protuberances with respect to the main body, whereby the USB interface is either received in an inner space of the cover or rotated for exposuring to the outside of the cover. However, it is understandable that the main body and the cover might become loose after long-time friction between the hinge protuberances and the hinge holes. As a result, relative rotary movement easily occurs between the main body and the cover, thereby the USB interface is easily to be exposed outside from the cover although the USB interface is not need to be used. In this condition, alien substances can penetrate into the exposed USB interface which can't be protected by the cover any more, therefore the USB interface might be damaged.
Hence, an improved flash memory device is needed to solve the problem above.